Luigi (Smash 5)
'''Luigi makes his fifth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Luigi is a confirmed unlockable character instead of a starting character which was the case in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Luigi retains many of his attacks with very few differences though he has a slightly slower run than before but he jump slightly higher than before. He retains his appearance from recent Super Mario games. Changes from Smash 4 *Slower running speed *Higher jumps How to Unlock Handheld *Complete Classic Mode with Mario on Hard Difficulty or higher without any continues. *Play 50 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 15 "Sibling Rivalry" Luigi is fought on the "Luigi's Mansion 2" stage. Console *Complete Adventure Mode with Peach and Mario on Normal Difficulty or higher without any continues. *Play 80 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 22 "Mushroom Kingdom Brother Bash". Luigi is fought on "Luigi's Mansion". Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Crosses his arms behind his back and performs a small, shy kick, along with a bashful "Hm" in Brawl and Smash 4. The kick can damage an opponent if it connects. In all games, it acts as a meteor smash; in Brawl and Smash 4, Luigi's taunt is the strongest meteor smash at 0%, due to its fixed knockback. However, its pitiful range and slow startup severely limits its effectiveness. It is similar to his pose when he loses a minigame in Mario Party 2. (Up) *Performs five quick poses, one after the other. When switching from pose to pose he says, "Ho Ha Hee Hay Hoo". 1st pose: Luigi flashes a V-Sign. 2nd pose: Luigi clicks his fingers imitating guns, while looking to the right. 3rd pose: Luigi takes on a thinking pose, his eyes looking offscreen. This pose is, in some respects, similar to his Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time artwork. 4th pose: Crouches down to the floor with his back turned to the player. 5th pose: Luigi assumes his trophy position from the SSE, but with his left leg slightly raised. This pose also resembles his artwork from Luigi's Mansion (Right) *Boos appear around Luigi and he makes a frightened pose. Two or four Boos will appear; rotating around Luigi. *Stands straight up with hands on hips, falls forward stiff on the floor, then seems to balance himself back up again. He says something that resembles "Pow pow". This is also one of his victory poses from SSBM and the pose in his SSB4 artwork. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Luigi gives a thumbs up and says "I'm Luigi!" *''Luigi rubs his nose and says "Awawawa!"'' *''Luigi punches into the air while jumping and says "Yahoo!"'' On Screen Appearance *Appears from a warp pipe, spinning and saying "Let's a-go!" *''The Poltergust 5000 appears and shoots Luigi into the air in which he tumbles back tot he ground, lands on his butt, and stands back up.'' *''Comes spinning in from the left an then falls down from dizziness.'' Victory Animations *Turns around and makes gun motions with his fingers, saying "Bang, bang." *Falls twice, stiff as a board. *Childishly swings his arms at the air, then gasps twice with exhaustion. (His "character chosen" animation in Super Smash Bros.) *''Pulls out the Poltergust and twirls the nozzle and hose around.'' *''Polterpup runs around Luigi with Luigi holding a dog bone.'' *''Luigi does a disco dance and moves about the stage.'' Losing Animations *Luigi looks forward while smiling and clapping. *''Luigi spins around as if dizzy.'' *''Luigi is shacking with fear and looks around as if paranoid.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the song "Haunted Halls" which uses certain portions of the song including Luigi's humming. Idle Animations *Rubs back of head *Pulls on his nose, stretching it and snapping it back *''Stands on his toes slightly as if peering overhead.'' *''Rubs his hands together.'' Trophies Luigi's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Luigi Unlock: Classic Mode Luigi (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue Luigi (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Pink Cosmic Luigi Unlock: Boss Battle Console Mr. L Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Luigi (Piranha Plant) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Orange Luigi (Super Jump Punch) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Yellow Luigi (White) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Luigi (Purple) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Luigi (Right Taunt) Blue Striped Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Dr. Luigi Unlock: Complete a Luigi Character Challenge Poltergust 5000 Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Negative Zone Unlock: Unlock all Luigi trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters